Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style)
Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Bill - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Elderly Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Desk Sergeant (Big Hero 6) See Also *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Tenderheart Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Pepe Le Pew Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money Song Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG